Black zodiac
by gaara-kiara
Summary: akito has kept the black zodiac a secret from the sohmas but now that neko god of the black zodiac has come of age to claim her throne how will the sohmas take will she be another akito or someone the sohmas can rely on will the 2nd zodiacs secret end it.


This is based of the black zodiac if you've seen the 13th ghosts then you know they do have some characteristics of the black zodiac when they are hugged they don't turn to animals they turn into there animal like demons when there hugged in a foul mood they turn into there black zodiac like ( the jackal, the bound women if you don't get it just tell me and I'll clue you in) like that so ya on her 16th birthday she will be known as god of the black zodiac and will celebrate with Akiot and his zodiac (they don't know the black zodiac exists Akito never mentioned it Akitos mother loves "Neko" more then akito)

Name; Kuroi (black) Neko (cat) The black cat - girl- jackal: her mother was the former black cat and her father the former "god" of the black zodiac she developed both the black cat and gods name she was not loved from either parents because the animals were never meant to be the god of either zodiac her parents hated that about her. her mother envies that her daughter got the attention she always wanted her father found her disgusting but the other zodiac members praised her for the black cat brought luck to the black zodiac the servants praised her for being the new god her mother and father fought day in and day out .out of rage her father killed her mother in front of her all she did was crackle her jackal laugh and sentenced her father to death for killing the black cat she her self killed her father as a child she spent her days and nights locked in a cage unlike Akito she shows the zodiac a great amount of respect but when and if they get out of line or hurt one of the other zodiac members on purpose or with out thinking they will see why she if the right hand of the devil her and Akito don't get along at all she wants to free the zodiac but Akito does not agree Akito also hates that the black zodiac shows her such great respect " Neko" see's the dragon as her right hand man because the cat is the beginning and the dragon is the end but not just for that reason are they close but for the reason that they shared a closer bond then any of the other zodiac . When hugged by the opposite sex they turn to a demon like animal so the cat would only have the ears, tail, eyes, and whiskers like Naruto, claws, and fangs. Not many of the zodiac members know the true "Neko " she's like Akito in the opposite way Akito is selfish in the reason that he doesn't want to lift the curse but " Neko" is selfish in the way she wants to save the zodiac and destroy herself and Akito.

Age; 16

Name; Kuroi (black) Ushi(ox) Ox -boy-juggernaut- his father was the former black ox and for being the ox he was often taunted for being slow not only by his pears but mother as well his father died in a car wreck his mother blamed it on his black side saying he was to violent with them so the father couldn't take his sons behavior and killed himself angered he put his mother in a coma when he was only 10 he was thought to be mentally insane he was always left alone never had friends until miss "Neko" befriended him he soon grew to love her but his fear of the juggernaut prevented him from saying anything even thought it was noticeable (miss Neko is a little slow in the love department) when he is hugged he gets the ox ears, and tail, horns.

Age; 16

Name; Kuroi (black) Tora (tiger) tiger- boy -the great child and the dire mother- his father was the former black tiger and when his father passed of old age his mother used him for her greed he doesn't really know if he loves or hates her but when ever that question pops into his head he seems to have a break down he feels horrible for knowing what his mother asks of him is wrong but he only does it because he thinks that's how his mother shows him love. He came to miss "Neko" when his mother first needed money after the first few times miss "Neko" caught on to his mothers trick and kept her away from "Tora" she takes a special liking to him like a brother she has a fear of when and if the curse is lifted that he might have a mental illness when he is hugged he gets tiger ears, tail, claws, eyes, and fangs.

Age: 11

Name; Kuroi (black) Usagi (rabbit) rabbit- boy- hammer- his mother was the former black rabbit both parents loved him but he was always put down his father always pushed him to far teachers and family never really praised him on his good jobs they always said he could do better or this is not his best so he feels no matter what he does its never good enough so he can lash out at times when he is hugged he gets rabbit ears, and tail.

Age; 8

Name; Kuroi (black) Nezumi (rat) rat- boy-the pilgremess- his mother was the former black rat. his parents loved him but they never understood him he thinks no one understand the real him he longs for some one to love him and understand that he's not just happy and go lucky but also sad and angry. When he's hugged he gets rat ears, fangs, tail, and claws.

Age; 14

Name; Kuroi (black) Hebi (snake) snake-boy -torn prince- his father was the former black snake he was born with beauty of unbelief when he was younger he thought his looks were everything until the dragon one day told that his looks weren't anything special and could easily be taken away as easily it was given after that he began to follow the dragon everywhere. One day when he was out with his friend a girl that his best friend liked asked Hebi out and out of rage his friend got drunk and slashed Hebi's left eye (and now it like a creepy fog white color he hides it with his hair) Hebi always thought his looks got in the way of what he could have done he doesn't like people who judge other by there looks he saw ugly as a self portrait of beauty he finally understood what the dragon meant and knew she could look past his beauty and made him fall in love with her when he is hugged he gets snake tongue, eyes, and long sharp fangs.

Age; 20

Name; Kuroi (black) Uma (horse) horse- boy- the first born son - his mother was the former black horse his family loved him even with the curse but was always brought down by his mother (like if she saw he got a bad test score she would go on of how he could do better she never knew she was insulting him) he try's to be as sweet as possible and keep peace but still he developed liked his mother insulting people when he never meant to. Even though he try's to be good he ends up being alone because of that characteristic he fell in love with the monkey because he saw the same longing to be wanted in her eyes. When he is hugged he gets a horse tail, and ears.

Age; 9

Name; Kuroi (black) Hitsuji (goat) goat- boy-the torso- his father was the former black sheep his father was shoot when he lied to very important people his mother soon left to America leaving him in the care of the dragon he developed a habit of lying so he would try his best to not talk at all when he lies his right eye twitches most people think it's a facial twitch the dragon and cat can tell when he speaks the truth he some times gets mad at the cat because she punishes the boar but he knows she only does it because the boar causes pain to the other members he soon fell in love with the boar when he is hugged he gets goat horns, little Billy goat beard, and stubby tail.

Age; 9

Name; Kuroi (black) Saru (monkey) monkey- girl- angry princess- her mother was the former black monkey her mother committed suicide because the father was going to divorce her Saru blamed herself and thought it was because her mother didn't love her. Hurt that the only person that could truly understand her left she feels heartbroken and thinks no one can love her but she has a crush on the horse but never dares to tell him she really doesn't believe in her self but miss "Neko" pushes her to do her best. When she is hugged she gets monkey ears. Tail and baby fangs.

Age; 8

Name; Kuroi (black) Tori (roster) roster- boy- the withered lover-his mother was the former black roster his parents loved him even with the curse. he is always being taken advantage of because of his kind nature he can almost never say no but if you ever and I mean ever worked him up he'll lash out everything he's been holding back when he first lashed out it was at school and people never bothered to ask for anymore favors miss "Neko" had to come to his school and explain that he had been frustrated for a few days because he had been running to many chores around house and asked for the students to not ask much of him. When he is hugged he gets a roster like Mohawk, short talons, and a colorful tail.

Age; 16

Name; Kuroi (black) Inu (dog) dog-boy- the bound woman- his dad was the former black dog both parents love him but find it hard to always take care of him he was born with a weak immune system and is often sick and he feels bad for having to be taken care of all the time he often try's to take care of him self and show people he's strong and he admires the cat for her strength when he's hugged he gets dog ears, canine teeth, and a bushy tail.

Age; 22

Name; Kuroi (black) Inoshishi (boar) boar- girl-the merciless child-her father was the former black boar both her mother and father died her mother died giving birth her father died in a building fire she thought she was alone and no one cared what she did so she often hits or speaks foully to the other members of the zodiac except to the goat, dragon, cat. Inoshishi knows not to mess with the tiger for fear of the punishment she will get from the cat (also go's if she messes with any other member of the zodiac but she still does to the other members) when she's hugged she get boar tail, ears, and baby fangs.

Age; 8

Name; Kuroi (black) Tatsu (dragon) dragon- girl- the lost soul- her father was the former black dragon her mother was in love with the former god but had a arranged marriage with the dragon her father died when she was 5 her mother poisoned him. she was angry with Tatsu because she didn't become the new god and was infuriated when the god was killed by his own daughter and would often complain to the cat but the cat would just wave it off one day she became more infuriated with the cat and wanted to talk to her but the servants refused to let her in so she barged in trying to slap the cat but the dragon took the hit instead the cat shocked because the dragon never spoke or looked at her the cat smiled and told the dragon to wait out side the mother refused but the cat grabbed the mothers hair and walked out with the dragon and showed her the coy pond "how far are you willing to go to serve the cat" spoke the Neko "threw hell and back if that is what you wish" "are you sure" responded the cat "as sure as you are the god of the black zodiac" respect in her every word "with out question" "yes" "ok then" she said smiling a bloodthirsty smile eyes gleaming at the pond . Tatsu looked down at the pond and grabbed her mother and looked deep into her eyes "this is for father" with that she drowned her mother all the while the Neko laughed her jackal laugh "your going to be a fun play mate" after that they developed a strong spiritual bond she sacrificed her mother for the dark divine aka the cat she usually never really shows emotions and has a blank face and shows the up most respect to the cat and her zodiac she is also the zodiac doctor. When she is hugged she gets dragon claws, eyes, tail, wings, and whiskers like Naruto.

Age; 20

The story will start when the cat is 6 years old

Extra info; when there hugged in a foul mode they can be hugged by either sex and transform when they turn into the black zodiac of the 13th ghost the number of there sign appears on there forehead and they get that demonic voice and harsher attitudes for some of them its hard to control especially the younger kids some have already controlled there black sides like the dragon, and the dog the cat has yet to fully control the jackal for that sign is the most dangerous and sick minded soul.


End file.
